The Chain Pirates
by May-Your-Soul-Be-Wild
Summary: The sea is a vast place full of danger, adventure, and for those lucky enough to find it, freedom. However, not everyone is free. And when fate brings together several young men and women, they are unfortunate enough to get between a slave master and his quarry. SYOC! Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

The Chain Pirates

Summary

The sea is a vast place full of danger, adventure, and for those lucky enough to find it, freedom. However, not everyone is free. And when fate brings together several young men and women, they are unfortunate enough to get between a slave master and his quarry. What starts as a simple team up becomes something much more as friendships are forged and bounties are calculated. And now this new found Nakama must find out just how far they are willing to go for their _own_ freedom.

**A/N: Hey guys. What's up? Thanks for clicking on this random little story here. Anyway, I'm really new to this whole online fanfiction, so I'm going to just say this: I've wanted to make a SYOC for awhile now, so I put a lot of thought into this because I wanted it to be really special. My humble first tribute to the fanfiction community. If you like this little preview you'll find two forms on my profile. One empty one, and one filled out with the Captain of our story. So if you decide to submit, have fun. Be creative. And enjoy!**

Prologue

Alco Vermillion was not a strong man.

He wasn't intimidating or fierce or impressive, though he tried very hard to be all those things he could never quite manage it in a normal situation. But there was a rare occasion when even a man who stood a total of four foot three from head to toe could be intimidating.

Today was such a day.

With the afternoon sun shining down on the island people went about their business. It was market day and roughly three dozen ships had come into port to sell wares and restock their own supplies with whatever the town of Forbrook had to offer. This was a great excitement for the people of the small island and loathe to be contained, many of the younger generations had left their posts to mingle with the strangers and see what the world beyond had to show. The adults who were not shopping traded information and news, rather than gawk at the trinkets, or what were to them exotic foods in crates and barrels. Travel was a young dream after all.

On his way through the streets Alco had almost been sick at the sight of so many eager faces gawking and milling about him. Though he wouldn't have admitted it for the world he had a great irrational fear of other people. So great was his revulsion the diminutive Captain often compared them to snakes. Cold, mean eyed creatures, ready to strike should he show the slightest weakness in his countenance. He loathed them and so avoided them as much as possible.

The men he _did_ surrounded himself with were slightly better in his eyes. Lean and constantly hungry looking they were more like street dogs. Though their eyes were mean, he knew that none would ever bite or attack him. The purple claws on their backs assured him, for to do so would have spelled death. But despite their begrudging loyalty he still didn't like them. He didn't like anyone. And that was why he took such joy in his work.

So with his dog men behind him, Alco Vermillion smoothed his oily red hair, and he smiled what he assumed was a prize winning smile at the young man across the desk.

"I really wish you wouldn't make this so difficult Mr. Holden." He said, his voice full of good natured reproof. "We can both walk away richer and better men if you'll just go along with what I proposed. No harm no foul, eh?"

The man scowled back at him for the hundredth time in the past hour. Roughly thirty years old Jacobi Holden was no fool and his position as Mayor was a responsibility he took very seriously. Alco could tell this by the way he presented himself. The clean cut, neat black suit and shoes, and the rigid set of his jaw and furrow of his brows spoke volumes to the Captain. They said he was tough, he was dependable, and now he was angry.

"I told you already." He practically growled, pointing an accusing finger at Alco. "I'll have no part in your black business. The Government may turn a blind eye to people like you, but I won't. I'm not a coward. I'm not afraid of you." His gaze became a glare and behind Alco the three dogs shifted uneasily. Fondling their knife handles and pistol butts pointedly.

Alco tutted, but kept his amiable smile firmly locked. "I'm not here to intimidate you Mr. Holden." He began again. "I'm here to _persuade_ you. Persuade you to open your heart to this little business opportunity you have sitting here. Nobles will pay a lot for strong men and women. What is your main export again? Stone? You people mine here do you?"

"Most of the people here are Masons. We do the cutting."

The Captain applauded gleefully. "That works out fine then! See? Good strong bodies, the skills to pay the bills I believe it's said!"

"You're asking me to sign away their _freedom!_"

The grunt became a wounded howl as Holden slammed his clenched fists on the desk. The motion set his dark hair, once neatly coiffed, into a state of slight disarray. The trinkets on the desk rattled, and a cup of water upset itself and rolled away leaving a soggy river behind it. His green eyes flared, and the young man faced Alco with an almost savage grimace of disgust and rage on his face.

"I'll never sell another man's life. NEVER! Do you hear me you arrogant little bastard? I'll DIE before I do such an unforgivable thing."

Alco smiled again. An incredibly smug and infuriating smile that would have made anyone who saw it want to do him serious harm.

"I know." He said gently. "I know you're a good man at heart Mr. Holden. But..."

"But what?"

Alco didn't answer, instead he stood up out of the chair he had been sitting in and reached across the wet mess that had been a desktop. Holden watched him carefully as Alco plucked a small framed picture from the ruin. When he saw what it was, the fire died from the Mayor's eyes, replaced by horror and revulsion, and he slumped down, defeated, into his own seat.

The picture was a small one, about two inches wide and three high. In it, a tragically pretty young woman was holding a young boy and both were waving at the camera with wide enthusiastic smiles.

Alco's gentle tone took a grave edge as he looked meaningfully down at the picture.

"A good man will fight for his neighbor's freedom, and he'll die for his own. But my dear Mr. Holden, when it comes to the ones he loves a man will do much more than that. I've heard of it. I've _seen _it happen. If need be a man will kill to keep his loved ones safe. Regardless of how good or bad they are."

He set the picture back down carefully before continuing. "I'm not asking you to go that far, but I am asking you to consider the greater good here. What's the life of a few dozen people in comparison to your wife's? Or your son's for that matter? Exactly how far are you willing to go?"

The Mayor hid his face in his hands. "Go away." He whispered hoarsely. "Get out of my office and leave me be."

Alco smiled. "Of course," His amiable smile back again he rose and gave a slight bow. "I'll see you again tomorrow if you'll have me. For now I think I'll go enjoy the Market. Until next time my friend."

Alco and the dog men left Jacobi Holden with his hands over his face. And once they were far enough away from the prying eyes and ears of the town hall's employees Alco dropped his smile.

"Alert the others and find that damn boy of his." He snarled. "I'm sick of waiting on this god forsaken island, we're going to set sail tomorrow afternoon. And I don't care if we have twenty slaves or two of them! That man has kept me too long and I intend to make him pay one way or the other."

The men nodded and split up. Leaving Alco in the middle of the crowded street.

Alone in the street Alco was once again a small vulnerable man in a big frightening world. The tightness of his anxiety on his chest, Alco allowed himself comfort in one thought: He was not a strong man. But come morning the people of Forbrook would learn just how devastating his presence could be.

End

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Before I go just want to say one thing. If you decide to submit, please do it via PM only. Subject your character like this for example: Alco Vermillion: Captain **

**(Although omit Captain for whatever your character's position is) That way I can keep everything organized. Thanks again. And you will find both forms on my profile. **

**Final Note: I do not own One Piece. Though if they let me I'm sure I could get together the money needed to buy Chopper!**


	2. AN

The Chain Pirates

A/N: Welcome back mi compadres. What's up? Just thought I'd get this up before I forget. Special thanks to those who have submitted their excellent characters. Here are the ones I've accepted so far.

First Mate: Leo Valentine. Sent in by King Okami

Arms Master: Victor Grimm. Sent in by Death's General

Musician: Seira Lark. Sent in by Sin's Pastime

Marksman: Alexander Quatermain, Sent in by MrProWrestling

Inventor: Oran. Sent in by rino62

Thanks you guys for taking the time to contribute to the story. I have all week to write the first chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy it when it's finally up. For those of you who would still like to submit, go right ahead! There are still several positions open, so go right ahead and go nuts.

Here are the positions I'm looking for.

Navigator

Cook

Doctor/Surgeon

Carpenter

And anything else you can think to add. A cabin boy, deckhand, powder monkey...Imagination's the limit.

Form is still on my profile, please PM me if you're interested in filling any of these positions. Or just to say hi. I have no life for the next few weeks so...

Anyway, have fun! See you guys next time.


End file.
